<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiny is a B*tch by dream_painter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377924">Destiny is a B*tch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_painter/pseuds/dream_painter'>dream_painter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Critical Role Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Beauregard Lionett's Backstory, Beauregard Lionett-centric, Empire Siblings - Freeform, Found Family, Light Angst, Mighty Nein as Family, Post-episode: s02e108 Travelercon, Protective Nein, Slight spoilers, Thoreau Lionett Being an Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_painter/pseuds/dream_painter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit to the Lionett estate goes wrong. But the Mighty Nein are nothing if not co-dependant found family!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett &amp; Caleb Widogast, Beauregard Lionett &amp; Thoreau Lionett, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Critical Role Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destiny is a B*tch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!<br/>I hope it is okay. Not feeling my best today, but trying to still make others happy. So if this has brought a smile to your face let me know.<br/>The BeauYasha is only if you really squint, but it is supposed to be there. I also have no idea how to write Caduceus nor Fjord.<br/>Jester is okay and Caleb as well, but those two I have no idea. But I hope it still is okay.<br/>Also it is really short.</p>
<p>I do not own Critical Role.</p>
<p>Also who else is excited that Talks is going to be back??<br/>Have fun reading and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why they were back at the Lionett estate the Mighty Nein were not sure, but Beau had mentioned that she wanted to talk to her father again. Not that any of her found family thought this was a good idea. Especially since she was finally healing. <br/>But once Beauregard had her mind set on something, it was like trying to derail a train. Nearly impossible.</p>
<p>This time the Lionetts were expecting them and had a parlor readied, along with cake and tea.<br/>As soon as all of them sat, and the first cup of tea over small talk was empty, Mrs. Lionett took TJ upstairs and did not return.<br/>“I am proud of you, my daughter. And I am happy you are home.”, Thoreau sat his cup on the saucer on the table.<br/>“Home? You threw me out.”, Beau was very proud that her voice did not waver.<br/>“I was trying to protect you! And also educate you further. And look at you, finally a respectable woman of society. Now you can stay here and take over the business.”, Thoreau explained with complete seriousness.<br/>“Stay?! But I have so much more to do!”<br/>“Yes, why would Beau want to stay? The cake isn’t even this good.”<br/>“She actually already has a job. She is First Mate, and definitely needed.”<br/>“Yes, why would she stay? Her journey is not over yet.”, Caduceus deep voice cut through the chaos. <br/>Caleb silently took Beaus forearm and held her back from launching herself at her father.</p>
<p>“But it is her destiny calling her!”, Thoreau argued.<br/>“Well then tell it, that we will be calling back!”, Veth and Jester exclaimed. <br/>“Also, why would you speak of Destiny? Are you perhaps a cleric of the Ravenqueen? I had no idea that Beau’s fate was already written.”, Caduceus asked, his voice very amused.<br/>“My fate is most certainly NOT already written!”<br/>“Ja. She belongs with us, no sitting at a desk, leaving no mark on history. That is simply not who my Schwester is.”, Caleb spoke up.<br/>“But – ”<br/>“No. We are taking Beau until you can appreciate her as she is.”, with that Yasha stood and took Beaus hand and lead her through the door, the rest of the Nein quickly following.</p>
<p>“Your destiny is not already written. You write it yourself everyday and we are honored to be able to read every page.”, Caduceus laid his hand on Beau’s shoulder.<br/>“Also do you think your Family would miss these?”, said Veth holding up a handful of Jade figurines and three bottles of wine.<br/>“No I do not think they would notice… “, her voice was strained, but Beau still smiled.<br/>“Thank you for standing up to him.”<br/>“No problem. Also Arty helped me a bit and we cursed all of his clothing! It will slowly get smaller everyday! And he painted a giant dick over the bed of your parents. And it will never come of. Like a giant Democles sword! I hope your dad likes dicks, since he is being so much like one!”, Jester animately waved her hands as she was talking and Beau swore she saw green eyes winking in her direction.<br/>“Also nothing compared to the others… but Frumpkin peed in your fathers shoes. Not really my doing but… you know. The though counts.”, Caleb had not let go of her arm, “We are with you. Until the end.”<br/>“Thanks. Now where to next?”<br/>“PARENTTRAP!!!”, exclaimed the detective duo, while racing towards the cart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations:<br/>ja = yes<br/>Schwester = sister</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>